Moon and Thunder
by Capricornius
Summary: Please Read it. Im no good at summaries.
1. How it all began

Moon and Thunder

By

Whiterosesdie

Chapter 1

How it all began

Rain was tapping against the earth, it was cold and heavy. A boy lay on the ground with eyes closed. He had long, light brown hair and perfect features. He wore a blue shirt with jeans. Rain was falling hard against his ivory skin. His hands started moving slightly, moments later his body shifted as he opened his eyes. They were a strange pair of eyes. They were blue...his eyes had rings with different blue tones. He got up and looked around. He only saw green and more green; he was in a forest. The boy wandered, looking for a trail. He was certainly lost.

He couldn't remember his name, nor his nation, nor his past. Suddenly a low ruffling of leaves got his attention. It was very persistent, never stopping. When he got to the bush where the sound was coming from, a shadow jumped, ever so fast he only saw a dark blur. He turned around to see a girl standing so still she looked like a statue. She had a white robe with bandages folded around her hands, her hair was shoulder-length and her eyes were like mirrors. They were some kind of purple, shining eyes that reflected any emotion, the kind of eyes that you could see the person's soul in them. She had a beautiful long sword in her hands, held dangerously. Her reddish hair flowed wildly across her face. The girl's skin glowed, it was ivory. They stared at each other for a few moments, until she spoke.

"Who are you?" The warrior asked. The boy looked up at the sky; the rain had stopped.

"Where am I?"

"Who are you? I asked." She replied menacingly.

"I can't remember, at all." He said slowly, trying to make up anything in his entangled thoughts. The girl stepped closer to him, looking in his eyes, cautiously analyzing them.

"You're telling the truth. Come with me, I know you are lost." The girl slid the sword in its scabbard, it made a metallic sound. She took his hand carefully and led him deeper into the forest. _She truly knows this place, _he thought. She was quick and confident about the way.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"We're in the Galayaan Forest, heading to the Shirapai Village."

"Uhuh. Why are we going there?"

"That's my village, besides I don't think you would've liked to get sick in that rain all by yourself, or would you now?" Her eyes seemed friendlier now.

"Well, no. And by the way, thanks for bringing me with you."

"No problem." Her eyes shifted to meet his.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kairi…c'mon, we're almost there!" She hurried the strange boy.

"Kairi…nice." He repeated, nodding.

"You say you don't remember your name, huh?" She asked several minutes later.

"Nor my past. I know nothing about my life. It's weird you know." She removed a bush in front of them, revealing the Shirapai Village. The village was quite big and magnificent. The buildings were made out of wood and most of them had two floors. In the center of the village lay a lagoon. It had bridges coming from north, south, east and west of the land. On its center was a platform and a small marketplace was there.

Kairi and the boy went down the stone steps to get to the village. A passing girl stopped to stare at the boy. She dropped her basket and ran into the largest building. Moments later an elder woman came out with the child, two men with them. The woman looked up at Diana and the boy.

"What you're bringing me today?" The woman asked.

"This boy. He was lost in the woods. I couldn't leave him there."

"I'm going to speak very clearly, Kairi. No strangers are allowed in our village, you reckon that, don't you."

"He's just a kid."

"He's no kid! He almost looks like a young man! Besides, the last time he was also a kid and you know what happened." The tone in Mother's voice was very alarming.

"But, Mother, he was going to die there…I can't do that. Not to him…not to me."

"Girl, when are you going to stop with the 'hero' infatuation? Can't you see you're putting the village in danger? Can't you see it?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm really sorry. But if Grandfather were here, he would've understand." Her words came bitter and harsh.

"How dare you disrespect me! And in the name of Grandfather! You need to consider again your priorities and your superiors, foolish girl!"

"I'm sorry, Mother. It won't happen again." Kairi's words were forced and, obviously, she didn't really meant them.

"Oh, Kairi, you're my best guardian, you know it…I couldn't afford another of those mistakes, really, and I don't want to lose you. Please, don't disappoint me again. Accommodate the boy. Remember; don't commit this mistake again." The woman took the little girl's hand and walked away. The men went to their posts at the building.

"Sorry about that. Mother doesn't like strangers." Kairi said walking towards the village. Every house had a garden, it smelled so good. They walked in silence for some minutes.

"What happened?" The boy knew he was in no need to say the exact words.

"I'm not supposed to tell you…but what the heck? You'll know someday." He wanted to asked more, to get the truth out of her. Her expression told him not to.

"Why do you call her mother?" The boy asked instead.

"It's respect. The leader of this village should be called Mother or Father even by the elder people. How old are you?"

_Sixteen_, a voice in his head said. He trusted it. Ask later.

"Sixteen, I think…" he said thoughtfully.

"I'm sixteen, too. What a coincidence! So, here we are." She said opening a door. The place consisted in two buildings connected by a bridge. The place looked comfortable, dusty, but still comfortable. She led him into one of the many rooms and stepped in.

"Here you'll find clothes," she pointed the wardrobe, "That door is the bathroom and if you need anything look for me, my room is in the other building, cross the bridge. There are no doors at the first floor." With this she got out of the room. The boy changed into dry clothes and sat on his narrow bed. He felt very drowsy and decided to take a nap.


	2. What's in a name?

Chapter 2

"What's in a name?"

Boy's p.o.v.

_I stood in the middle of a room. It was much lit, the large windows in front of me showed a beautiful sunset. The scent of pine filled the air, water was audible from here. I was about seventeen, if not less. A wood stave lay across my hands, I knew someone was about to attack me. I jumped to the side, avoiding the hard blow. The smooth wood under my feet quivered slightly. I turned around slowly and there she was. Kairi was taunting me with her stave, I attacked, and missed her head by an inch._

"_C'mon, kiddo! You know better than that!" She yelled with a beautiful smile._

"_I'm no kid, Kairi." I objected with a glare._

"_Then if you're no kid, why d'you hit like one?" She was definitely taunting me._

"_Maybe it's because the instructor hits like one too, or maybe because you haven't seen me at full strength." I jumped to her side and my stave collided with her ankle and her knee. She fell backwards gracefully but I caught her in mid-air. _

"_I see your reflexes are getting better...Sora." She admitted trying to get away from my strong arms, I held her even closer. _

"_I know." Sora, she called me Sora…is that my name? She shifted slowly in my arms. I loosened my grip around her and helped her get on her feet. She looked at me, the blazing sun in her eyes. She was about to attack me again._

I woke up with a strange feeling. I felt sad for a reason unknown. I sat on my bed replaying the scene again and again and again. She called me 'Sora'. I know my name…I know. Hope filled me as I got up and out of the room and ran through the wood pillars until I got to the stairs. When I got to the top, I found a long corridor. The moon shone brightly over the cherry blossom trees. I ran till I got to the other building. This one was way neater than mine; this one didn't have dust at all. I looked around but no one was there.

"Kairi…Kairi, where are you?" I called.

No answer.

"Kairi...Kai--" Someone covered my mouth with her hands. The person brought her lips close to my ear.

"Silence, you'll wake everyone." It was Kairi's hushed voice. She put her hand down and spun me around. "What are you doing here?" Her clothes were dark and long.

"I know my name." I said innocently. Her face was suddenly lit by her beautiful smile.

"What is it then?"

"Sora...I had a dream and you said so."

"I said so?" Intrigue engulfed her thoughts.

"Yeah, we were training and you said my name."

"Sora...What were we training for?"

"We were fighting with that stave you have. It was a very pretty room. It had a view to the pine tops and the river. It had big, clear windows, I liked it." Kairi pondered some time, suddenly realizing something.

All of a sudden she grabbed my hand and led me into an empty, candle-lit room. This one was very dusty, cobwebs hung from the doorway. She passed carefully, not touching the webs, and let go of my hand when we were in front of the wood sliding door.

"Don't touch a thing, Sora." She warned me with pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and opened the door hesitantly. What I saw inside shocked me in such way, I can almost feel the horror I felt inside that room now. Kairi stared at the floor with shame and disgust.

The room was some kind of prison or place of torture. The walls were stained and made of stone…wait, wasn't the house made of wood? Horrible instruments of painful torture were stained with both dry blood and rust. Some broken bones lay on the floor, forming a small mound. It had a putrid smell, it made me grow nauseous. She took my hand and led me into another room. This one had a window in which the moon looked five times its normal size. There were hundreds of dusty books in three bookshelves, most of them about alchemy or astrology. From the ceiling hung a little mobile that had all the planets aligned with their moons. At the end of the room was a plain brick wall, Kairi stopped and released my hand .The girl murmured something and a white glow came from her chest. The faint light emerged from a glass angel that dangled from her neck to her chest on a leather string. She took the glass figure in her hands and closed her eyes, I felt dizzy all of a sudden. Wind blew her hair gently, she looked like a porcelain doll, so perfect, so perfect with her eyes closed.

As soon as it started, it ended. Kairi opened her purple eyes in a dreamy way and let go of the glass angel. Suddenly a doorknob came in sight, she grabbed it and turned it slowly. She was scared, I could tell.

A door opened revealing a moonlit room. It had large windows where you could see the pine tops and hear the low torrent of water…this place…it's the place I dreamed about tonight! The wood floor was shiny and smooth, yet the place looked abandoned. Kairi looked down at me.

"Was this the place you described?" She asked me impatiently.

"Yes…it's beautiful. Look at that view!" I said pointing the window. I wanted to ask her about the previous rooms, but she looked too exhausted to answer those questions. The room was filled with the scent of peppermint; a rare spice to have, maybe too rare…nah, I'll ask her later, I want to enjoy this moment as much as I can, you'll never now how much it would last, I thought taking the wonderful scent in.

As if on cue, a powerful thud echoed throughout the room. Kairi took my hand, we heard the sound again. Her hands were sweating cold and her knees trembled slightly. This couldn't be good.

"What's tha--" I was stopped by Kairi's hand that immediately covered my mouth. The sound came closer. She searched frantically for another exit besides the door. All of a sudden another noise emerged. The doorknob turned slowly. Kairi's heavy breaths were desperate as she ran to the opposite side of the room. The door opened slowly. We saw nothing behind it. Kairi was inhumanly still, I barely noticed her chest rising and falling.

I felt a horrible chill running through my spine as I heard a metallic scrape, _now_ I was worried. Tears were racing on her cheeks. A dense fog filled the room, it smelled like rotting flesh and the nauseas were back again. Kairi hid me behind her as if shielding me. I grabbed the black fabric of my robe and covered my face with it, trying to stop the smell.

A creature walked in from the shadows and stood in front of Kairi. It had a long grayish black gown with a hood. His features looked human; he had blue eyes, a long pointy nose, very thin lips and he had his head shaved. I could tell he was on his late-twenties. He walked toward us and stopped when his face was merely five centimeter. I could hear her low whimpers as his breath collided with her face.

"Ah, dear Kairi, its you. You know, every time I see you, you look even lovelier than the time before." The man said. He started playing with her red hair. "Oh, I see you brought me a present, huh?" He asked taking notice of me. "It is always nice to see that you brought him just the way I wanted him. I'm so glad to be your fiancé." What's going on? Is this Kairi's future husband? A creature who scared the hell out of her and smelled of rotting meat? And what about me being a gift! What the hell was he talking about! I looked down at Kairi and her face was in pain, as if his touch made her suffer.

"I-I I'm so so-sorry…" She stammered with a whisper. The creature, man, whatever, stepped back.

"What is it, sweetheart? Has this boy _hurt_ you?" He asked with sarcasm.

"N-no, _Sora_…" The words sank deep and hard...


	3. The Curse

Chapter 3

What's wrong with me?

"I'm sorry but the boy is not for y-you." Kairi said with a low whimper. Tears from her eyes were falling violently. The creature seemed to be very astonished and angry.

"What! Why did you bring that damn boy here then!" He yelled raising a hand. Suddenly he hit Kairi square on her cheek. She fell to one side grasping her cheek, she was bleeding. He looked at me even with more hate.

"What is your name, you scum?" He asked getting closer. The putrid smell was worse.

"Sora, sir." I said looking down. If only I could go to Kairi and help her, but that _monster _would kill me if I did, which would be even worse. She would be alone…who knows what he could do to her?

"_Sora?_ How dare you call yourself that? You're scum and you belong in the dirt…just like her." He said pointing Kairi. He slapped me on the cheek and clawed me. I fell, blood splattered all over my face. The wound stung with such strength that I almost lost conscience. The creature snarled and slid fast into his shadows. The door closed and the shadows were gone.

I crawled over to Kairi. She was sweating cold, tossing and turning; her painful moans broke my heart. I grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to wake her.

"Kairi! Kairi! Come…on!" I yelled in a cloud of frustration.

"Mmmm…" She moaned drowsily. I raised my hand, not forgiving myself for what I was about to do, and slapped her hard across her cheek. She opened her eyes, furious yet weak.

"You bloody beast, can't you see I'm weak!" Her voice was merely comprehensible. Her eyes weren't clear, they looked around clouded and troubled. She lifted her hand and felt my wounded cheek. I winced, but I doubt it was because of the pain. Suddenly, she brought her hand to my brown hair and pulled it in a angry fashion. I tried to stop her but her grip was too strong. Hadn't she said she was 'weak'?

"I tell you, little beast, back off! You shan't steal what is mine, you hear me?" Her eyes were not purple anymore, but pitch-black spheres on her face and her voice was rough and very clear, too clear.

"Kairi! Who are you? What are you talking about?" I demanded in a brave way, yet I felt horribly scared.

"You can run but never hide! Be alert, you monster. We won't stop at anything." With this, Kairi's eyes cleared and she fell into a deep sleep in my arms. What. Is. She. Talking. About. ? Who is 'we'? Why ? Where? When? How? What? I looked down at her in her peaceful slumber, she looked so fragile, a porcelain doll.

"You may be as beautiful as an angel, but you surely are as heavy as a cow…" I said to myself, smiling. I lay her upper body on the floor gently and lie down besides her, my hands supporting my head. She shivered with cold and tossed restlessly, murmuring incoherent things. I took off my warm robe, leaving only cotton pants and a loose shirt on. While I put the robe over her, I noticed how cold it was. I lay back again and stared at the ceiling. Soon enough my dreams were deep and restful.

When I woke up the sun was already up and bright, Kairi wasn't there. I looked around and realized that was in my room. My robe was folded right besides me. I put it on and placed my hands in the pockets; a newfound, yet familiar habit. There was a small note in it, I opened it very cautiously.

_Meet me at the stone steps. Be fast._

I knew it was Kairi's. I read the small piece of paper again and put it aside. What is it that what she wants to tell me? Or show me? I asked myself while changing my clothes. The sunlight poured on my window filling the room with light. I grabbed the note and got out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi's p.o.v.

I reclined against the hard rock of the steps. I wish he found the note…what if he's too lazy and never checked his robe? What if it's too late! What if my plan falls apart! Unthinkable! The minutes ticked by until I see his slim body approaching. I sighed in deep relief and straightened my back. He came to me and when I saw his face I felt all my blood crawling up my face. I remembered last night…next time I'll try to stay awake.

_FLASHBACK _

_When I woke up the full moon still shone brightly in that cloudless, dark night. I didn't want to open my eyes, it was so warm and soft. Wait…what was 'warm and soft'? I gasped as I found myself cuddled up against Sora's chest. His arms around my small waist, our faces were two inches away…awkward position…very awkward position. I tried to slip away as careful and graceful as a swan leaving its nest. Our faces nearly collided as I tried to get away. Grace and beauty I posses! How could we get into this? I remembered when he fell asleep—at least I didn't feel his body warmth—he never touched me, not even a graze. Anyway, I slipped away successfully…after half an hour; he's quite heavy. I liked how he looked when sleeping…so innocent and cute…argh, don't start again, Kairi! I wrote him a small note and put it in his robe. I folded it and carried it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hey, Kairiii!" He yelled in the distance, waving. I waved back as I walked fast to him.

"Sora, I need to talk to you", I said seriously, "something happened yesterday. Come with me." I took his hand (still blushing) and led him up to the steps. When we got up, I removed some bushes and helped him pass.

_Rasshhh!_

Silence.

_Rasshhh!_

Silence.

_Rasshhh!_

Silence.

_Rasshhh!_

I touched my sword, my senses awake and aware. He shot me a worried glance, my eyes told him to hush. All of a sudden a shadow jumped in front of us.

"KAIRI! HERE YOU ARE!" The shadow screamed. It was a girl. The voice was quite familiar…Lydia's.

Lydia had long, red curly hair and big celery-green eyes. Her tall, ivory figure moved around us happily.

"Who's this boy you brought?" She said, clearly interested in poor Sora. No. Rewind that. She said, clearly interested in _lucky_ Sora. He looked _intently (ahem!)_ at her.

"Well, Lydia this is Sora, Sora, Lydia. Found him here yesterday. Weird you didn't find him first." I said. She lived here in the forest…wonder how she never gets dirty…"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, they're here, somewhere. They'll be here soon." As if on cue three shadows appeared from behind a bush.

"I told you already, Luke. I do believe Atlantis exists! It is true we just-" John, a black haired, terracotta eyed guy--a risen demon-- was interrupted by our presence. Luke was a blond haired guy with amazing grey eyes…a fallen angel…And there was Alice, John's sister. Her long black hair covered half her face…she had eyes as black as coal.

"Kairi…what happened?" Alice asked in her dark, gloomy voice.

"Before we start, I'd like you to meet Sora." I said taking the boy's hand in mine. The others introduced themselves very curtly, I daresay. Alice stepped towards Sora and stared into his eyes. I already know what she's about to do. Her pupils are smaller and the iris changed into some dark purple shade. He trembled a little…bloody witch.

"The boy is clean. He's pure at heart…but there's a little something that stains it. Something quite strange." She said in a trance-like manner. I walked to Alice really pissed off.

"Would you give the poor guy a rest! Can't you sense it in his blood, Alice! Can't you smell it! I know all you want is to take him out, but can't you feel he's one of the last generation! One of the only that survived?" I yelled sick of their rudeness and their pointless prejudices.

"He's not from here, Kai. Why do you care so much about him, He'll leave us in the end." John looked at me gently, I felt as if his looks were caressing my ivory face. I glared, he has to learn.

"But he's our only hope!" I turned around to see a very confused Sora…he would leave us if he knew anyways…I won't let that happen…not again…

"What are you talking about?" He asked skeptically at me. I glanced at my other comrades, doubting what should I do. Lydia looked at me; _'Tell him', _her eyes encouraged. Luke wore the same expression. Alice looked right into my eyes, I felt the electricity running through my veins, it stung. I turned my face to lock eyes with John. His expression was much stronger than the others. _'Don't let him in…don't let false illusions get to you'_…he already knows…

"I'll tell you later, kiddo." I responded ignoring the others. "Okay guys, we've got to get working." All of us except Sora formed a circle and held hands. We chanted the words of the forest and the sea; we're under their protection. We finished and sat on the moist earth. "The reason of this meeting is that Sorax had an encounter with the boy yesterday, and also Lirael senses something, despite my desperate acts of deception." Lirael, the Supreme Guardian, is the one that guards the home of the Element owners (gods and goddesses). He is the one in charge to maintain peace and eliminate those who intrude with this plan. We are rebels, we fight against him, though in secret…he doesn't know the ones closer to him are the ones scheming for his death…for this place's freedom.

"Lirael senses? It was about time! I think the guy's a retard or something." John said.

"Yeah, but what worries me worse is what Sorax might do to the kid." Alice pointed out looking at Will.

"What? What happened?" Luke asked.

"Well, based on Kairi's memories, her fiancé hates the boy. One, because he thought it was her gift to him, but he wasn't. Two, Sorax felt too strange about this boy, like he had to be careful or something. An third, well, because Kairi led Sora to her and Sorax's place. That really pissed him off." Alice explained, making use of her memory-reader abilities. I nodded, Lydia took my hand and kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be all right, don't worry, Kairi."

"Sora is the one you should try and comfort." I whispered in her ear.

"Wish I could, though." She whispered back, giggling. She patted my head and tiptoed towards John and, from the back, placed her arms around his shoulders. She whispered something to him and he nodded.

"Um…Kairi, could you leave with the boy, please?" He said, Lydia still clinging to him. I wanted to ask why but decided to do so later. I went over to Sora and took his hand, leading him closer to the village. This was strange…what did Lydia said for John to react that way? Why couldn't I hear the conversation? Obviously it was about Sora, but why couldn't I listen? After all it was me the one who found him, it was I the one who was with him when Sorax came to us.

"What were you talking about?" He asked immediately we passed through the bushes, I sighed.

"You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"No, why? You know that already." He answered.

"Oh, well, it's just that I had something in mind. The other guardians and I were talking about what had happened yesterday with Sorax. However I want to take you somewhere…I know this man who can help you. He's some kind of a mind-breaker."

"A what?" Will asked.

"A mind-breaker. Someone that can read minds and also read your past." I explained walking towards a small house in the center of the village.

"Oh…are you sure it's okay I go? Maybe I don't want to know my past after all." Will commented a bit nervously. I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Don't worry, besides I'm not very sure if it works on you." I said.

"Why?" He asked when we were in front of the house.

"Just an inkling." I responded as I knocked the rough wood of the door. A voice was heard from the inside, not very clear though. Moments later a wrinkled little man came out. I bowed and nudged Sora as he was still standing there like an idiot, the old man bowed down too and took my hands.

"Oh, Kairi! I was longing to see you, you haven't come to me in a very long time. I was already missing your stories about your battles and all those creatures. Oh! Why, look at this! You brought a friend." He said looking up at Sora.

"Sorry, I forgot. Um… Uncle Katori this is Sora." I introduced my two acquaintances. The males bowed and Katori opened his eyes in realization.

"Is this the young man Mother said you found?" He asked.

"Yes, he is. Mother sure is fast spreading news, isn't she?." I commented

"She is…why did you brought him here anyways? You know that this isn't the safest place to hide him." Katori said.

"Hide him? Why would I hide him, Katori?" This man…he knew more than he was telling.

"I can't say…but the best for you two is to runaway together. Here neither of you will survive long." He said in a very alarming tone.

"Why? What did we do?" I asked.

"First of all, you infuriated Sorax yesterday. Second, the guardian of Night senses something wrong and dark in the boy. And third, you helped him survive."

"But he was going to die in the forest, dammit! I could never let someone die like that!" I protested. Nothing made sense. 'I helped him survive'?

"You're not getting the damn point! He was supposed to _die_, Kairi! Can't you see it! That's why the guardian of the Forest left him there! Can't you see it?"

"NO! Lydia, my best friend, would never, ever deceive me, let alone abandon someone to death!" I yelled indignantly. Katori was already red in the face and the little blue vein popped out from his neck.

"YOU, above all people, should know that appearances _can_ deceive! Take a look at yourself! Who would ever think that someone looking so beautiful and delicate like you could be such a monster?" The little man yelled. I took a glace at Sora and saw he was quite confused.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Your blood is your folly, boy. All in all it's not your fault, but your ancestors. I really am sorry." Katori said with soft eyes.

"What has my blood that others don't have!" Sora asked very pissed off.

"A curse." He simply said.

"A curse? That's why I have to die? A curse?" Indignation ad disbelief echoed in his voice.

"Your family has been hunted for centuries now. Rumor has it that no more than twelve years there was a war in the Far East and only the last generation survived; Mother believes that you're part of that group."

"Yes, but what about the curse? What's wrong with me?"

"Officially it's a curse, to me it's a gift. When the Necromancers and the Elementals lived, chaos reigned; as you all know they hated each other to death. But there were some rebels; they conspired with their enemies to bring the others to their downfall. The conservative ones made a pact to keep peace while they eliminated the traitors and their offspring, what happened wasn't very nice. In one of the wars to eliminate these traitors, the Elementals betrayed the Necromancers. The latter swore no rest till they killed every single one of the Elementals, but they also swore that the new specie of Necromancers and Elementals should have their characteristics and that they should help in the killing of the Elementals." Katori paused to drink water.

"So I'm a mix of Elementals and Necromancers?"

"Called Nocis Monstrum…" I found myself saying. Sora turned around to face me, a surprised look lingered on his face. His shocked blue eyes met my purple ones.

"You knew?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Just a little. I knew how to recognize you…" His expression was a bit hurt.

"And yet you acted as if you knew nothing…I trusted you, and you didn't."

"No! It's not like that! I wasn't sure if you were one of them; that's another reason I brought you here." I tried to explain.

"Makes me wonder about your true intentions when you took me to Sorax…" Now I was the one hurt.

"WHAT? ARE YOU BLOODY IMPLYING THAT I WAS GOING TO BETRAY YOU?"

"GIVE ME ANOTHER REASON THEN!"

"I DIDN'T WANTED YOU DEAD, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

"AND YOU THINK I WOULD EVER BELIEVE ANY OF THIS BULLSHIT?"

"Look, you! If I ever wanted you dead I would've left you in the forest alone!" I yelled, angry tears came to my eyes.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU LEAVE ME THEN!" Sora screamed. I tried to look for Katori but found that he had silently escaped in our argument. It took me moments to answer.

"I don't know…anymore." Only a whisper was brave enough to speak up for me. For some time, he stared at me, breathing heavily with anger and frustration whilst I could only stare back with hurt, wet eyes. I have never felt so humiliated.

"You finished screaming?" The old man asked from behind a door . He opened it and got out as silence greeted him. I wiped my tears, hiding them from Katori. "We'd be lucky if Mother didn't hear you." He said.

"What should I do, Katori-sama?" He asked the man.

"The best thing you can do is runaway to the Far East with Kairi-san and find the other survivors." Sora grimaced.

"Do I have to go with her?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes, why d'you ask?"

"I would go with her if I had a guarantee that she wouldn't kill me."

"Hey! You're a Nocis Monstrum and we're one of the last Elemental villages! I did much by sparing your life!" I protested, he looked down at me, pondering.

"Kairi is right, Sora-kun. Besides, if you leave her behind she'll die; wouldn't that be like stabbing her back?" I glanced at Katori quite confused and decided to play along

"Please…" The word came out forcefully from my mouth. The boy's face was hard and emotionless, but his eyes showed a great insecurity.

"We have no time, boy! Soon they'll call you and it'll be too late; leave your resent aside!. If you're separated neither of you will survive, do you understand me? Both of you will die!"

"Why won't we survive if we're separated?" Sora asked.

"The prophecy! The prophecy made by the Guardian of the Air! He said that neither the Traitor nor the Enemy would survive if they're apart! They have something that, when together, makes some kind of a shield...you two are very powerful together...probably the ones that'll end with this blood feud."


End file.
